This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to switches mounted within electronic device housings.
Electronic devices include electrical components such as buttons. Buttons contain electrical switches. Metal traces on printed circuits are sometimes used to form electrical connections with the electrical switches. For example, an electrical switch in a button such as a cellular telephone ringer button may be coupled to control circuits using traces on a flexible printed circuit. To couple the metal traces to the electrical switch, the flexible printed circuit may be placed between the electrical switch and a housing sidewall. To route the flexible printed circuit to the control circuits, the flexible printed circuit is bent.
The bend in the flexible printed circuit may be characterized by a bend radius. If the bend radius is too large, space may be wasted. If the bend radius is too small, the traces on the flexible printed circuit may fail due to cracking.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved arrangements for mounting electronic switches for buttons.